gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Markiplier Gets A Movie: Transcript
This is the transcript for Markiplier Gets A Movie. Transcript Markiplier: Hello, everybody! My name is Markiplier and... let's see how many tweets I have! (Markiplier checks his tweets) Markiplier: Only one today: Mark, please come to Bob's house, please. Sounds like Wade just posted a tweet. Let's go. (at Bob's house) Wade: Mark, glad you could make it. Markiplier: So, what is the problem? Bob: Mark. Europe will be destroyed. Markiplier: No, seriously. What's going on? Wade: They created an European pathogen that they refuse to spread worldwide. Markiplier: Kinda like One Chance. Wade: Umm... yeah. Markiplier: Now that I've played the Henry Stickmin series, :the game:, One Chance, Trollface Quest and, more recently, Can Your Pet?, I think it's time to get this thing under control. Bob: How? Markiplier: I've got a special someone on speed dial. Wade: Oh, no, Mark. Please don't tell me- Markiplier: It is. (calls) Hello? Is this Sophie? Can you please come down here? Sophie: OK. Markiplier: She's coming. Bob: Mark, why did you have to do that? Markiplier: Well... (Uhcakip appears) Markiplier: What do you want from me? (Uhcakip is staring at Markiplier) Markiplier: Time to press B to blow! Bob: We can fight him. Markiplier: And I'll press B to blow. (Bob, Wade and Markiplier fight off Uhcakip) Markiplier: I pressed B to blow. (Sophie comes up to Markiplier) Sophie: Nice one, Mark. Markiplier: Thanks. You're rather cute. Sophie: Aww... Markiplier: So cute, with your adorableness! (Sophie hands Mark an Animorph Ray) Markiplier: What's this? Sophie: It's an Animorph Ray. It can turn anything into animals. Markiplier: I thought you were gonna rehearse for Romeo and Juliet. Sophie: That part went to somebody else. Markiplier: OK, then. Sophie: Also, I see your friends are already here. Markiplier: What, Bob and Wade? Oh, yeah! Sophie: So, are you gonna stop an evil plan from being conducted by my clone? Markiplier: What evil plan? Sophie: Ohh... She knows that I don't go to McDona- Markiplier: Wait, wait, wait, whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! You're saying you don't eat at McDonald's? Good, because I heard that they poison people! Sophie: Not that. Markiplier: Fear of losing your cute side? Sophie: Yes. Markiplier: OK, then. Why would she want McDonald's? (Markiplier sees a piece of paper) Markiplier: Let's see... she wants to get out of jail... she also wants to blow up like a balloon... and she wants to crush Sophie. Sophie: Oh no... Markiplier: Oh no is right! Gotta use my B to blow skills! Sophie: I didn't know you had those! Markiplier: Of course not. Only my subscribers know of my B to blow skills. Wade: Let's go to Australia! Markiplier: Good. I've got some stuff here. (3 hours later, on a plane) Markiplier: Thank you! (Markiplier unzips Sophie from the luggage) Sophie: You know I don't like to suffocate! Markiplier: OK. Now, take this potion! Sophie: What is this for? Markiplier: Just drink it. (Sophie drinks it) Sophie: Nothing. (Sophie gets a mirror and sees herself as a kangaroo) Markiplier: You're even cuter than before... Sophie: But why the kangaroo potion? Markiplier: To make sure no Australian finds out you're an otter... as far as things go. Sophie: Oh. Markiplier: And now what? Fix everything with my B to blow skills? (Markiplier bumps into Sophie Clone) Markiplier: AHH! Why am I seeing you here? Sophie Clone: Because I actually am the one who let out the virus. Markiplier: What? Sophie Clone: Also, the plans you read are gonna be true. Markiplier: Why? Sophie Clone: I broke out of jail 19 hours ago! Markiplier: Then I'll make sure you go back to jail! Sophie Clone: Part 2 is gonna get underway as soon as I get back to America! Markiplier: I'm watching you. I have B to blow skills. Sophie Clone: How could anyone press B to blow? Markiplier: You abused the power to press B to blow? How dare you! Sophie Clone: See ya! Markiplier: Come back for a taste of my B to blow skills... and now she's gone. Bob: Now what? Markiplier: To Canada! (when Markiplier lands there) Markiplier: Hey, look! A door! (Markiplier opens the door to find iHasCupquake) Markiplier: Cupquake? Cupquake: Mark? Markiplier: What are you doing? Cupquake: I'm taking care of... (cut to Scootch Raccoon knocking into a bunch of boxes) Markiplier: A would-be-clean houseboat? Cupquake: Uhh... if that's your opinion... Scootch: I'm sorry. Markiplier: Does he always apologize? Cupquake: Mostly when he knocks over things. Markiplier: You look cute! Cupquake: Thanks! Markiplier: So... wanna set off on a journey? Cupquake: Thanks, but I've already got a husband. Markiplier: I mean to destroy the virus to destroy Europe. Cupquake: I suggest we wear a gas mask, and... Markiplier: I have a cure, and I'm not about to let Sophie Clone ruin this for me! Cupquake: Wow, what is that? Markiplier: It's a- Cupquake: What luck! A kangaroo! You can't find animals like these around here! Markiplier: I know. Cupquake: What makes it so special? The orange fur? The black hair? The glasses? Markiplier: The ability to speak? (Cupquake turns to Markiplier) Cupquake: Well, do kangaroos even speak? Sophie: If you wanna go that way... Cupquake: Wow... Markiplier: So now what? Cupquake: Back to America? Markiplier: OK... (they go to Cincinnati, Ohio) Markiplier: Is the kangaroo potion wearing off- it's worn off. Cupquake: So, let me get this straight; she's not a real kangaroo? Markiplier: No. She isn't. Cupquake: Oh. Markiplier: Who's that over there- oh, it's Tiny Box Tim! How's it going, my little biscuit? Tiny Box Tim: It's okay! Markiplier: Aww... Cupquake: What now? Markiplier: To Fazbear's Fright! (at Fazbear's Fright) Markiplier: This place is like hell. Even though this isn't hell... Cupquake: What are we gonna do? Markiplier: Well, I've found Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Springtrap... and a book. Cupquake: Wow. Markiplier: But books are for nerds! (Markiplier throws the book) (Peanut Otter comes out of the book) Peanut: You got me. Have this plant as part of a cure you want to work on. Markiplier: Well, thanks. (back at Cincinnati, Ohio) Markiplier: OK, got all three things. Thanks, otters! I wish they could find cures for stuff like this! (cut to an unknown pilot in a mask spraying the cure across Europe) (cut back to Sophie Clone's lair) Sophie Clone: OK, let's do this! (Sophie Clone dumps all the food she got from McDonald's into her cauldron) Sophie Clone: Well, I'll mix in some Coca-Cola for best measures... (Sophie Clone pours some Coca-Cola in the cauldron and stirs the mixture up) Sophie Clone: And now... bottoms up! (Sophie Clone drinks the potion and feels a roaring feeling) Sophie Clone: Oh, yeah... I'm stretching in all directions, and I'm feeling good! (meanwhile in Cincinnati, Ohio) Markiplier: Bad news, guys! Sophie Clone just got more massive! Cupquake: So what are we supposed to do? Markiplier: Bob? Wade? Bob: Yes? Markiplier: Take these. Wade: Thanks? Markiplier: You're welcome. Cupquake: We give her this shrinking potion to turn her back to normal! Markiplier: That will send her emotions to hell... Let's do it! (cut to Markiplier and Cupquake spying) Markiplier: Why are we spying? Cupquake: For dramatic effect. Markiplier: OK. (Markiplier and Cupquake climb out of their hiding place) Markiplier: Look at my B to blow skills! (Markiplier takes a bow and the shrinking potion) Markiplier: I've only got one shot! (Markiplier fires at Sophie Clone) (the arrow hits Sophie Clone) Markiplier: Bull's eye! (Sophie Clone starts shrinking down) Sophie Clone: I feel like I'm being compacted... Markiplier: Of course! Sophie Clone: No! I'm back to normal! Markiplier: B to blow! (Sophie Clone gets arrested by unknown policemen) Policeman #1: Sophie Clone, you're under arrest! Policeman #2: You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law! You have the right to an attorney! (the police car drives off) (back at Cincinnati, Ohio) Markiplier: So now what? I haven't done anything else that was so damn heroic! Cupquake: Who knows? Tomorrow is a brand new day! Markiplier: Yeah... I'll arrange for a flight for Miss Sophie back to Canada, and I'll arrange for a train to take you home. Cupquake: OK. Sophie: Thanks. (The End)